Land Raider
Land Raider to ciężko opancerzony i uzbrojony czołg, a także transporter piechoty. Jednak nie zwykłej, lecz piechoty w taktycznych pancerzach Drednot, inaczej zwanych pancerzami terminatorskimi. Dzięki swojemu niszczycielskiemu uzbrojeniu, które zależnie od modelu Land Raidera jest kompletnie inne. Jest on w stanie niszczyć wrogą lekką jak i zarówno ciężką piechotę począwszy. Skończywszy na superciężkich czołgach, tytanach chaosu, a nawet orkowych stomperach. Niestety pomimo swoich zalet których ten pojazd ma wiele, od możliwości zamontowania dużych ilości uzbrojenia, grubego i twardego pancerza, a nawet generatora tarczy. Nie jest on w powszechnym użyciu przez siły Imperium. Jedynie najznamienitsi Adeptus Astartes mogą ich używać, a to za sprawą dekretu Imperatora dziesięć tysięcy lat temu. Obecnie dekret ten nadal obowiązuje, jednakże z małymi ustępstwami. Oprócz użycia tychże pojazdów przez Kosmicznych Marines, niektóre instytucje, takie jak odłamy Inkwizycji dostąpiły zaszczytu posiadania tego typu pojazdu, którym jest Land Raider na swój własny użytek. Niestety przed Herezją Horusa, odkryte pierwsze typy tego pojazdu, którym był pierwszy był czołg, model Proteus. Są w użyciu zdradzieckich legionów, a stworzony pod koniec tego mrocznego okresu model Spartanin. Także trafił w ich ręce. Jednakże przez kolejne setki lat, aż do czasów obecnych Land Raider był różnorodnie modyfikowany i przezbrajany, dzięki czemu powstało wiele jego wariantów. Historia pojazdu Historia Land Raidera jest bardzo długa. Oryginalne plany Konstrukcji Land Raidera oraz antygrawitacyjnych silników Land Speedera zostały odnalezione podczas ekspedycji w głąb Librarius Omnis na Marsie prowadzonej przez Technoarcheologa Arkhana Landa od którego nazwiska pochodzą, właśnie nazwy owych pojazdów. Były one często i chętnie używane przez Armię Imperialną Popularność tych potężnych machin wojennych była tak duża, że cały Świat-Kuźnia Anvilus 9 został ukierunkowany pod produkcje tego jednego pojazdu. Niestety Anvilus 9 został zaatakowany przez zdradzieckich Tech-Kapłanów Mroczne Mechanicus na początku Herezji Horusa co poskutkowało zmniejszeniem produkcji Land Raiderów dla lojalnych Imperatorowi wojsk. Kiedy wojska Horusa zaatakowały Terrę Imperator rozkazał wydanie wszystkich pozostałych w Lojalistycznych rękach Land Raiderów na wyłączny użytek dla Kosmicznych Marines którzy walczyć będą na pierwszej linii. Po Herezji dekret o używaniu Raiderów jedynie przez Astartes utrzymał się przez dziesięć tysiącleci z niewielkimi ustępstwami. Land Raider Phobos Podstawowym Modelem używanym przez Imperium jest Land Raider Phobos. Częściej jednak nazywany po prostu Land Raiderem. Jest to główny czołg szturmowy Imperialnych organizacji jakich jak Adeptus Astartes, Inkwizycja i Adeptus Mechanicus, a także niestety jako zdobyczny pojazd, Kosmicznym Marines Chaosu. Poza oczywistym używaniem go jako czołgu, używa się go również jako opancerzonego transportera piechoty. Transportując nim zwykłą piechotę, lub tą wyposażoną w pancerze terminatorskie. Do jego opancerzenia użyto grubych płyt ceramitowych, jak i adamantowych, dzięki czemu jest on trudny do uszkodzenia, nie mówiąc już o jego zniszczeniu. Dodatkowo pojazdy tego typu, posiadają naprawdę silnego ducha maszyny, który w razie potrzeby, zabicia lub ogłuszenia załogi wewnątrz, potrafi samodzielnie nie tylko sterować pojazdem, lecz także uzbrojeniem które jest w nim zamontowane. Pojazd ten posiada rampę załadunkową z przodu, która w warunkach polowych zostaje otwarta, a piechota przebywająca w środku szybko dokonuje desantu. Land Raider dodatkowo posiada po jednym wyjściu na każdym boku, które mogą zostać otwarte w razie potrzeby, lub awarii głównej rampy. Wyposażenie modelu Phobos Model Phobos jest pojazdem przystosowanym do niszczenia jednostek opancerzonych przeciwnika. I tak został też wyposażony, jednakże nie znaczy to że jest kompletnie bezbronny. Na wyposażenie pojazdu składa się: * Podwójnie sprzężone działo laserowe - Są to, jak w przypadku Predatora, sprzężone ze sobą dwa działa laserowe przystosowane do niszczenia celów opancerzonych. Ilość strzałów oddawanych przy pomocy tych dział może być nieograniczona, a to za sprawą generatora w pojeździe. Montuje się je po jednym na sponson, lewy i prawy. * Podwójnie sprzężony ciężki bolter - Są to dwa sprzężone ciężkie Bolter, montowane zaraz nad rampą załadunkową pojazdu. Służą pojazdowi do zwalczania jednostek piechoty, jak i zapewnienia ognia osłonowego podczas wysiadania lub wsiadania piechoty podczas walki. Pojazd może również przewozić dodatkowe uzbrojenie podczas bitwy. Które jest montowane na nim zależnie od celów misji. lub zapewnienia dodatkowej siły ognia. Na dodatkowe wyposażenie przewożone przez ten typ pojazdu składają się: * Bolter szturmowy - Połączenie stałe, inaczej zwane sprzężeniem, ze sobą dwóch bolterów. Broń ta strzela pociskami tego samego kalibru co zwykły bolter, jednakże podczas prowadzenia ognia wystrzeliwuje ich dwa razy więcej. Bardzo skuteczna broń przeciwpiechotna. Jest ona dodatkową dla tego pojazdu, montowaną przy jednym z włazów na dachu pojazdu. Gdzie jest on obsługiwany przez zaawansowane systemy logiczne, bądź załoganta. W razie potrzeby duch maszyny potrafi przejąc także nad tym uzbrojeniem kontrolę. * Pojedyncza rakieta przeciwpancerna - podobnie jak i w przypadku transportera Rhino, a także jego wariantów, którymi są Whirlwind, Damocles, Vindicator, Razorback i innych. Land Raider także ma także możliwość zostać wyposażonym w dodatkową broń przeciwpancerną. * Lemiesz - Jest to lemiesz którego zadaniem jest usuwanie bądź przesuwanie przeszkód terenowych w postaci gruzów lub ciał, leżących na drodze pojazdu, w celu jego łatwiejszego poruszania się. * Kolce - Montowane zamiast, lub na lemieszu, w celu używania masy i prędkości czołgu do nabijania wrogów na wystające pręty. * Wyrzutnia granatów dymnych - Jest to wyrzutnia granatów dymnych której celem jest wystrzelenie granatów tworzących zasłonę dymną, w celu ukrycia ruchów własnych wojsk i ograniczenia widoczności wroga. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus pojazdu Land Raider Phobos Pierwszy Land Raider czyli model Proteus Pierwszym Land Raiderem, nie był jednak model Phobos, lecz model Proteus i to właśnie jego STC odnalazł Arkhan Land. Jak pierwotnie uważano, Proteus miał być głównym czołgiem bitewnym ludzkości. Po wprowadzeniu do użytku ich masowych ilości podczas wielkiej krucjaty okazało się że wielu dowódców Adeptus Astartes, narzeka na niego. Proteus był kiepski jeśli chodzi o transport i sprawiał trudności podczas wykonywania wielu, nawet najprostszych manewrów. Mimo tych wad, było to dobrze opancerzony czołg, który spełniał się najlepiej w ostrzeliwaniu wrogich pozycji, brnąc powoli naprzód. Niestety wady przewyższały zalety. zwrócono się więc do Adeptus Mechanicus o poprawienie modelu Proteus, aby wyeliminowali jego największe wady. I tak w końcowych latach herezji powstał model Spartanin, który praktycznie wyeliminował model Proteus z użytku. Obecnie można znaleźć niewiele pojazdów tego modelu, albowiem za sprawą tego że większość z nich została zniszczona podczas Herezji Horusa, a większa część z tych które pozostały sprawne, została zabrana przez uciekających heretyków. Posiadanie w parku maszyn tego modelu jest dla zakonu błogosławieństwem i szczęściem. Albowiem pomimo swoich wielkich wad pojazd ten sprawdza się świetnie w szturmach na wrogie pozycje. Dlatego też opiekę nad tymi reliktami przeszłości pozostawia się tylko i wyłącznie najlepszym i najznamienitszym zbrojmistrzom. Wyposażenie modelu Proteus Na wyposażeniu tego pojazdu zawiera się dość duża ilość uzbrojenia, która prezentuję się tak: * Podwójnie sprzężone działo laserowe. * Podwójnie sprzężony karabin melta. Na dodatkowym wyposażeniu mogą się znaleźć także lemiesz,kolce, wyrzutnia granatów dymnych, pojedyncza rakieta przeciwpancerna, a także inne uzbrojenie montowane przy włazie. Dane techniczne pojazdu Land Raider Proteus Land Raider Spartanin Czołg Land Raider Spartanin, znany inaczej pod nazwą Czołg Szturmowy Spartanin. Zaprojektowany po wielu skargach i prośbach ze strony dowódców Adeptus Astartes o wyeliminowanie błędów modelu Proteus. Pod koniec Herezji Horusa powstał Spartanin, który był zupełnie inną konstrukcją. Posiadał więcej miejsca a także mógł przewozić żołnierzy wyposażonych wówczas w prototypowe pancerze, zwane pancerzami taktycznymi Drednot, w późniejszym okresie nazwanych pancerzami terminatorskimi. Usprawniono także pancerz i dodano większą liczbę uzbrojenia. Jednakże niedługo później Adeptus Mechanicus wprowadziło nowszy model pod nazwą Phobos, który jest do dzisiaj najbardziej popularnym modelem tego czołgu. Obecnie model Spartanin jak i Proteus są relikwiami przeszłości, i także posiadanie modelu Spartanin w parku maszyn zakonu jest traktowane jako wyróżnienie zakonu za jego służbę w imię Imperium i Imperatora. I Podobnie jak w przypadku Proteusa tylko najlepsi zbrojmistrzowie mogą naprawiać te naprawdę rzadkie i stare pojazdy. Wyposażenie modelu Spartanin Model Spartanin został wyposażony w dodatkowe uzbrojenie zwiększające jego zdolność bojową. * Poczwórnie sprzężone działo laserowe - Są to cztery działa laserowe sprzężone ze sobą, zamiast dwóch jak w modelu Proteus. Dzięki czemu skuteczność ognia przeciwko pojedynczemu celowi w który są skierowane te działa zwiększa się. * Podwójnie sprzężony ciężki bolter Podobnie jak model Proteus i większość pojazdów Kosmicznych Marines może zostać on wyposażony w lemiesz, kolce, pojedynczą rakietę przeciwpancerną i wyrzutnię granatów dymnych. Land Raider Crusader Templariusze podczas jednej ze swoich krucjat prowadzonych w Imperium, Krucjaty Jerulasiańskiej potrzebowali pojazdu zdolnego przebić się przez silnie umocnione pozycje wroga, który operuje na bliskim dystansie. Po demontażu obecnego uzbrojenia pojazdu i zamontowaniu własnych modyfikacji powstał Land Raider Crusader, który jest rozwinięciem modelu Phobos. Po wygranej krucjacie, wieść o nowym modelu obiegła całe Imperium, a plany tego modelu dostarczono do Adeptus Mechanicus na Marsie, gdzie mają oni swoją siedzibę po dziś dzień. Niemałym wysiłkiem wykazali się Ultramarines w negocjacjach aby nowy model uzyskał ich błogosławieństwo. Jednakże prawda jest taka że wiele zakonów od dłuższego czasu używało tego modelu, po prostu uzyskanie błogosławieństwa sprawiło że model ten może walczyć po dziś dzień. Dodatkowo pojemność transportowa pojazdu zwiększa się diametralnie, a to za sprawą tego iż zostały wymontowane generatory wytwarzające energię potrzebną do wystrzału z dział laserowych. Wyposażenie modelu Crusader Model Crusader ma bardzo specyficzne uzbrojenie, dzięki któremu jest w stanie zapewnić ogromną siłę ognia na bliskim dystansie. * Bolter Hurracaine - Są to sprzężone ze sobą boltery w liczbie sześciu. I montowane w bocznych sponsonach pojazdu. Dzięki czemu ta wielka siła ognia jest w stanie nawet burzyć mury poprzez ostrzelanie go gradem pocisków. Nie wspominając już o skuteczności względem piechoty. * Podwójnie sprzężone działko szturmowe - Są to dwa działka szturmowe używane zazwyczaj przez terminatorów lub do obrony strategicznych punktów ewentualnie montowane na innych pojazdach. Ich szybkostrzelność sprawia że są równie skuteczne w zabijaniu piechoty wroga, co w wysłaniu tysiąca pocisków w ścianę budynku, aby ten się po prostu zawalił. * sprzężony karabin melta - podwójny karabin melta zapewniający wsparcie przeciwpancerne, zamontowany jest on przy włazie na obrotnicy. * Wyrzutnia granatów odłamkowych - na przodzie pojazdu jest zamontowana wyrzutnia granatów odłamkowych, którymi pojazd może zalać teren przed pojazdem. Podobnie jak model Phobos i większość pojazdów Kosmicznych Marines może zostać on wyposażony w lemiesz, kolce, pojedynczą rakietę przeciwpancerną i wyrzutnię granatów dymnych. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus Pojazdu Land Raider Crusader Land Raider Redeemer Land Raider Reedemer, jest wersją rozwojową modelu Crusader. Pierwsze wzmianki o działaniach tego typu pojazdu, a właściwie powstania datuje się na dni walki kampanii Grisseńskiej. Gdzie podczas walki na Grissen wrogowie okopali się na terenach spalonego i zniszczonego miasta. Niestety obrona w tak zniszczonych miastach, należy do najtrudniejszych do przełamania. Wróg ma wiele stanowisk, a gruzy i leje po wybuchach wystarczająco utrudniają poruszanie się po terenie. Dodatkowo wróg zna także teren w którym się broni, wiec dysponując kiepskim uzbrojeniem może powstrzymywać nawet największe siły przez długie miesiące. Wiele bombardowań i szturmów nie było w stanie przełamać obrony. Zdesperowany i wściekły Kapitan Zakonu Władców Ognia Jaric Phoros rozkazał swoim zbrojmistrzom zbudowanie broni, która przełamie obronę. Zaledwie tydzień później zbrojmistrzowie przedstawili model Redeemer. Land Raider Crusader został zmodyfikowany, sprzężone karabiny termiczne zastąpiono bolterem szturmowym, a działka hurricaine ciężkimi miotaczami ognia, znanymi później jako Flamestorm. Po zakończeniu Kampanii Jaric oddał swoje plany Adeptus Mechanicus z informacją o nowym modelu Land Raidera o nazwie Prometheus, kierując się dawnym bogiem z terrańskich legend który dał ludziom ogień. Jednakże istniał już model o takiej nazwie, używany przez zakon Salamander. Dlatego w późniejszym okresie zmieniono nazwę modelu na Redeemer. Jednakże pierwszy Land Raider Redeemer, który zapoczątkował serię tego typu pojazdu, wciąż dumnie nosi swoją pierwotną nazwę którą jest Prometheus. Wyposażenie modelu Redeemer Model ten został specjalnie przystosowany do przełamywania ciężkich linii okopowych w najtrudniejszych warunkach, oczyszczając je swoim uzbrojeniem na które składają się: * Miotacz ognia Flamestorm - jest to ciężki miotacz ognia który potrafi w niesamowitym tempie oczyścić nawet najmocniej bronione obszary z piechoty wroga. Montowane są one w sponsonach na bokach pojazdu. * Podwójnie sprzężone działko szturmowe. * Wyrzutnia granatów odłamkowych. * Bolter szturmowy. Podobnie jak model Crusader i większość pojazdów Kosmicznych Marines może zostać on wyposażony w lemiesz, kolce, pojedynczą rakietę przeciwpancerną i wyrzutnię granatów dymnych. Land Raider Prometheus Land Raider Prometheus jest modyfikacją modelu Phobos. Nieznane jest jednak dokładne powstanie tego typu pojazdu, jedni spekulują że ten typ Land Raidera powstał podczas kampanii na Tartarusie, inni natomiast twierdzą że stworzył go zakon Salamander, a ich pierwsze użycie było na na planecie Nocturne. Niestety zakon zaprzecza informacją o tym aby to była ich modyfikacja. Sam pojazd natomiast przeszedł kilka znaczących modyfikacji. Począwszy od zastąpienia dział laserowych sprzężonymi ciężkimi bolterami, natomiast szturmowy bolter znad klapy przesunięto nad właz, gdzie jest obsługiwany przez załogę, bądź zaawansowane systemy logiczne. Dzięki takiemu zestawowi Prometheus jest w stanie zapewnić ekstremalne wsparcie przeciwpiechotne walczącym oddziałom, a także jest w stanie zapewnić ostrzał przeciwko lekko opancerzonym pojazdom. Wyposażenie modelu Prometheus * Poczwórnie sprzężony ciężki bolter - są to cztery ciężkie boltery sprzężone ze sobą. Montowane razem w jednym sponsonie. * Bolter szturmowy. Podobnie jak model Phobos którego jest modyfikacją i również duża część pojazdów Kosmicznych Marines może zostać on wyposażony w lemiesz, kolce, pojedynczą rakietę przeciwpancerną i wyrzutnię granatów dymnych, bądź odłamkowych. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus pojazdu Land Raider Prometheus Land Raider Helios Land Raider Helios jest podobnie, jak Prometheus wariantem pojazdu Phobos. Opracowany przez Czerwone Skorpiony podczas oblężenia na Helios, zmodyfikowały model Phobos, usuwając bolter szturmowy montowany nad rampą i lekko przerabiając konstrukcję dachu, dodając wieloprowadnicową wyrzutnię rakiet Whirlwind, wraz z jej wszystkimi systemami. Dzięki czemu powstał ciężki pojazd artyleryjski zdolny do dalekosiężnego ostrzału z bezpiecznych pozycji, a nawet jeśli przyszłoby mu się zetrzeć z wrogimi czołgami ma on przeciw nim uzbrojenie, a także swój gruby i twardy pancerz z ceramitu i adamantium, który mogą uszkodzić tylko działa najlepszej klasy. Wyposażenie modelu Helios * Wieloprowadnicowa wyrzutnia rakiet - Jest to taka sama wyrzutnia rakiet jaką posiada pojazd Whirlwind z tą różnicą że została ona przystosowana do używania przez Land Raidera model Helios. * Podwójnie sprzężone działo laserowe. Podobnie jak model Phobos od którego się wywodzi, a także większość pojazdów Kosmicznych Marines może zostać on wyposażony w lemiesz, kolce, pojedynczą rakietę przeciwpancerną i wyrzutnię granatów dymnych. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus pojazdu Land Raider Helios Land Raider Achilles Land Raider model Achilles, stworzony przez zakon Imperialnych Pięści jako odpowiedź na zagrożenie ze strony Xenos, podczas wielkiej krucjaty. Niestety model tego pojazdu jest naprawdę rzadki, a każdy egzemplarz jest traktowany jako relikt. Każda nawet najmniejsza cześć pojazdu jest błogosławiona i czczona. Każdy z tych rzadkich pojazdów jest pod opieką wysokiego rangą kapłana maszyny bądź zbrojmistrza. Czołg ten dzięki swojemu uzbrojeniu jest w stanie bardzo szybko rozprawić się z wrogimi wojskami pancernymi na bliskim dystansie, bądź spowolnić natarcie wrogiej piechoty do tego stopnia, że to, może się po prostu zatrzymać na chwilę. Dodano także kilka nowych płyt pancernych, zwiększając tym samym opancerzenie nowego modelu Land Raidera. Wyposażenie modelu Achilles Land Raider ten został odpowiednio przezbrojony, tak aby jego uzbrojenie odpowiadało taktykom używanym przez jego zakon. Na wyposażeniu tego pojazdu znajduje się: * Działo Thunderfire - często obsługiwane przez zbrojmistrzów podczas działań obronnych. Działo to strzela pociskami które potrafią, dosłownie wstrząsnąć ziemią. Mówiąc inaczej, działo to potrafi wywoływać trzęsienia ziemi, które spowalniają wrogie natarcie, przewracając piechotę, wywracając pojazdy, zaburzając również działanie silników anty grawitacyjnych tego typu pojazdów, a nawet sprawić że tytan straci równowagę. * Poczwórnie sprzężone działo melta - Cztery sprzężone ze sobą działa melta które montowane są w sponsonach. Potrafią swoją siłą przebić największe i najgrubsze pancerze. Podobnie jak model Phobos od którego się wywodzi, a także większość pojazdów Kosmicznych Marines może zostać on wyposażony w kolce, pojedynczą rakietę przeciwpancerną i wyrzutnię granatów dymnych bądź odłamkowych. Dane Techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus Pojazdu Land Raider Achilles Land Raider Terminus Ultra Model Terminus Ultra jest jeszcze rzadziej spotykaną modyfikacją Land Raidera, który podobnie jak i inne tak rzadkie okazy jest otaczany wielką czcią. I podobnie jak Achilles jest on także często błogosławiony aby jego służba nie zakończyła się przedwcześnie. Model ten został stworzony tylko w jednym celu. W zapewnieniu ekstremalnego wsparcia przeciwpancernego. Pojazd posiada także generator pola który zapewnia mu jeszcze większą ochronę w połączeniu z jego niesamowicie grubym pancerzem. Pojazd zachował działa laserowe z modelu Phobos, jednakże dodano nowe uzbrojenie. Jego boczne wyjścia zostały zastąpione dodatkowym uzbrojeniem przeciwpancernym w sponsonach, a jego sprzężony ciężki bolter nad rampą także zajęło uzbrojenie przeciwpancerne. Większą część pojazdu zajmują generatory wytwarzające energię potrzebną do oddania strzału. Dodatkowo uzbrojenia jest tak wiele że jest on w stanie spokojnie prowadzić walkę z wrogimi tytanami, nie wspominając już o tym że z mniejszych jednostek potrafi zostawić tylko kupki dymiącego i dziurawego metalu. Wyposażenie modelu Terminus Ultra Terminus ultra posiada jeszcze większą liczbę dział i uzbrojenia niż inne modele Land Raidera, a są to: * Podwójnie sprzężone działo laserowe - Podobnie jak w modelu Phobos są one zamontowane w sponsonach, Jednakże jedno działo zostało zamontowane jako uzbrojenie dodatkowe w miejscu sprzężonego ciężkiego boltera nad rampą. * Pojedyncze działo laserowe - Jest to pojedyncze działo laserowe montowane na jednej z burt w dodatkowym sponsonie pojazdu. Podobnie jak model Phobos od którego się wywodzi, a także większość pojazdów Kosmicznych Marines może zostać on wyposażony w kolce, pojedynczą rakietę przeciwpancerną i wyrzutnię granatów dymnych bądź odłamkowych. Land Raidery używane przez Inne organizacje Poprzez dekret Imperatora ograniczający użycie tego pojazdu wyłącznie przez Adeptus Astartes. Jednak na przestrzeni wielu lat, organizacje takie jak Szarzy Rycerze, odłamy Inkwizycji, a także Adeptus Mechanicus, który jest głównym producentem tychże pojazdów, otrzymały pozwolenie na ograniczone użycie tychże modeli. Inkwizycja i Szarzy Rycerze Inkwizycja dzieli się na wiele odłamów. Gdzie każdy z nich zajmuje się zadaniami konkretnymi dla danego odłamu. Począwszy od pilnowania porządku i ścigania heretyków, aż po pilnowanie i likwidowanie xenos. Jednakże nawet Inkwizycja nie dałaby rady z licznymi zadaniami do których potrzeba czasem zdecydowanego uderzenia bądź twardego pancerza. Dlatego pozwolono im na używanie czołgów Land Raider model Phobos, które najczęściej są modyfikowane przez odłamy, tak aby broń i wyposażenie, a także wygląd odpowiadały upodobaniom Inkwizytorów, bądź są one przezbrajane zależnie od celów misji. To znaczy że zadania podstawowe uzbrojenie, którym są działa laserowe w sponsonach, mogą zostać zamienione na: Miotacze ognia Flamestorm, bolter Hurracane, poczwórnie sprzężony ciężki bolter, lub charakterystyczne dla Szarych Rycerzy działo psioniczne. Pojazd także posiada dodatkowe uzbrojenie którym domyślnie jest podwójnie sprzężony ciężki bolter montowany nad rampą załadunkową. Jednak możliwe jest zamienienie go na podwójnie sprzężone działko szturmowe bądź podwójnie sprzężone działo laserowe. Zależnie od wyboru uzbrojenia które jest montowane na pojeździe, zmniejsza się także pojemność transportowa. Adeptus Mechanicus Pojazdy takie jak Land Raider nie są tylko i wyłącznie używane przez Adeptus Astartes pomimo dekretu Imperatora. Zezwolono również ich głównym producentom na używanie i modyfikowanie tychże pojazdów. Pojazdy te są głównie używane jako środki transportu i modele szkoleniowe dla nowych kapłanów maszyny. Jednakże mogą brać udział w bitwie. Mogą być one wyposażone w działa plazmowe, grawitacyjne, a także laserowe, które są jego podstawowym uzbrojeniem. A także flary i różnego rodzaju generatory osłon. Źródła * Codex Space Marines 5th edition str 81 * Codex Space Marines 6th edition str 28-29 * Imperial Armour volume two Space Marines & forces of the Inqusition str 83-98, 193-197 * Imperial Armour volume two Second Edition War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes str 25, 27-28, 32-33, 40-41, 205-207 * Przeróżne strzępki z innych codexów. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Pojazdy Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Pojazdy Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Jednostki Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Szarzy Rycerze Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Transportery